Davy jones attacks
The fanfiction begins when Davy Jones detects that a the only person in the world to be able to time travel besides himself is none other then a twelve year old boy named Dylan Allen, who was making repairs to his time machine. He attacks Dylan along with his friend Alivia Bryan, Simon and Mika Muler. He uses a toy sword to combat his crew and escapes. He then returns to the land before time where his friends greet him. They then have alot of fun playing with eachother. But Davy jones' one day of being on land comes and he attacks them. Dylan uses his toy sword again and approaches him. The duel is furious, Dylan however loses the sword and flees. Dylan, Alivia, Simon and Mika, Chomper, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Ruby, all escape in Dylan's time machine. They then travel to the pirates of the carribean time where they meet Elizabeth Swann. After a lengthly discussion, they get her to take them to Will's blacksmith shop. Elizabeth then explains to will about their dillema. Will then gives them 4 swords to use against Jones. They then try to track down Jack sparrow to use the pearl to end Jones. They then commandeer the agressor, to use as a transport to the black pearl. However they are again intercepted by Davy Jones. They make a stand and hold out against the dutchman with well placed cannon fire. They escape Jones again by disabling the rudder of the Flying Dutchman. They then finally track down Jack Sparrow and the Black pearl. Will and Elizabeth then told Jack the whole story and a whole introduction between them erupted. They then knew that Jones would attack again and they abandoned the Agressor, which was later destroyed by the kraken. Jones was furious to learn that the Agressor was a decoy. He then learned that the only ship they could be on was with Jack Sparrow, on the Black Pearl. He then gave Dylan the black spot. Sure enough, Dylan freaked out. Mr. Gibbs then told Chomper, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Ruby the tale. Petrie then was to scared to speak. Then at the end of the fanfic, The kraken tracks them down and batters the pearl (though it survived) they escape the kraken when Dylan fires a cannon in the mouth of the kraken, killing it. Then the flying dutchman arrives, it engages the black pearl in battle. Dylan and Alivia board the dutchman with jack and will, Elizabeth and the kids fight off Jones' crew. Dylan grabs the chest and prepares to escape with the others. Jones arrives, Dylan then tells the others to run. Dylan then climbs up the mast and engages Jones in a massive duel. Dylan then gives the heart to Jones, stating that "It was not the time" and leaves by swinging a rope to the pearl. They then teleport the pearl 60 miles away. The story then ends when the kids return to the land before time. They then hang out there planning there next move. Category:Fan Fiction